


A Beautiful Mess

by Ravenclaw37



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw37/pseuds/Ravenclaw37
Summary: Viktor decides to have all the skaters over, Phichit decides to have everyone watch The King and the Skater, Yuuko decides that everyone should play truth or dare, and Yuuri and Viktor both decide to meddle.





	

“This is a terrible idea,” Yuuri groaned. 

“What do you mean! It’s a wonderful idea,” Viktor retorted. 

“In what way is this a wonderful idea?” Yuuri asked.

“Okay, for one, we would get to see all of our skating friends at once, for two, it would be entertaining, and for three, it’d be really great to see everyone in one place again.” 

“It would be all of us in one place? Something that hasn’t happened since we both retired? Do you have any idea how much chaos would ensue?”

“Exactly! It would be amazing!” 

“You’re not going to give up on this, are you?” 

“Nope.” 

“Well then I see no point in arguing anymore, but I’m not doing any of the planning or organizing or anything like that. You have to do that on your own.” 

Viktor started to pout at that, saying, “But Yuuuuuuriiii, at least help me with the invitations!!! Oh, wait, did you just actually agree to have everyone over??? I promise that you won’t regret it!”

“Oh, speaking of regrets, one more condition. No alcohol is allowed, okay? That grand prix final banquet is never going to repeat itself!” Yuuri stated.

“But that would’ve been so much fun! It’s a shame that you can’t remember what happened that night, it was perfect. Having alcohol would make the party even more amazing!”

“You’re lucky that I’m even agreeing to this. The least you can do is make sure that nobody has any alcohol. That would end up being a huge mess!”

“Yes! An entertaining, beautiful mess!” 

“No alcohol,” Yuuri said, giving Viktor a look of warning.

“Fine,” Viktor mumbled.

  
  


A month and a half later, Yuuri and Viktor’s apartment was filled with skaters. Not everybody who they’d invited had been able to make it, though. Leo had an upcoming competition, despite it being the off season, that he had to prepare for, and so he couldn’t fly all the way to Japan for a party. Most people who could come weren’t just going for the party, and instead were taking the opportunity to stay in Japan for a while to sightsee and just take a break from their hectic lives, for even professional athletes needed a break every once in awhile. As well as Leo, Emil wasn’t able to make it, saying that he just didn’t know anybody well enough for it to be worth it. Though Yuuri knew that this was true, he also thought that Emil could easily make friends with everybody there. Georgi couldn’t make it because, as Mila informed them, he had just gotten a new girlfriend and was way too invested in the relationship to go out of Russia for even a second. And Seung-Gil Lee had just said no, without even bothering to come up with an excuse, though Yuuri wasn’t surprised by this.

However, there were still many skaters that could come. Yuri, Mila, JJ, Guang-Hong Ji, Minami, Otabek, Sara, Mickey, Chris **,** and Phichit, as well as Yuuko and Takeshi were all gathered in the spacious apartment chatting amongst themselves and enjoying the food that had been set out for everyone. 

“Thanks for having all of us over, it seems like forever since we’ve all been in one place,” Mila told Viktor and Yuuri. 

“Yeah, of course! It’s our pleasure,” Viktor beamed. 

“Wait, do you have anything planned for the rest of the evening, because if not, I could start playing some music. Even if there’s no alcohol around, I’m sure that some sort of dance off could be started, seeing that everybody here is extremely competitive and can dance well enough,” Mila said, pulling out her phone.

“Um, sure! I didn’t really have anything planned, but that’s sounds like fun!” Viktor said.

“Viktor!” Yuuri exclaimed, shoving his husband playfully, “You didn’t make any plans for what we were going to do???”

Viktor whined, “Well you wouldn’t help me with planning!”

“I expected you to be responsible enough to come up with plans for your own party without my help!” Yuuri said, shaking his head.

“I hate to interrupt your argument, but before we have a dance off, I have another idea!” 

“Oh no…” Yuuri groaned upon seeing that Phichit had grabbed Viktor and Yuuri’s copy of The King and the Skater from the cupboard. 

“Oh yes,” Phichit told Yuuri, then saying louder so everybody could hear, “Hey, let’s all watch The King and the Skater!”

“Do you know how many times I’ve had to watch that movie thanks to you,” Yuuri moaned. 

“That’s only because it’s the best movie in the world. Besides, not everybody here has seen it so we need to watch it so that they can be educated on the true beauty of it!” Phichit said, already putting the movie into the dvd player, and everybody congregated in the living room, finding places on the various couches and chairs, or otherwise on the floor.

As they got farther into the movie, Yuuri noticed that many of the skaters gathered weren’t paying attention to the movie. Guang-Hong was on his phone, texting someone who’s icon looked a lot like Leo, Yuuko and Takeshi were talking to each other, and Viktor seemed like he was paying more attention to Yuuri’s hair, attempting to braid the short strands, albeit mostly unsuccessfully.  

“Hey Viktor,” Yuuri whispered to Viktor, deciding that it was probably okay to talk, as long as it was quiet.

“Yeah Yuuri?” Viktor whispered back. 

“Does something seem to be happening between Otabek and Yuri, or is that just me? Earlier I saw Yuri blushing when he was talking to Otabek, and Yuri never blushes. I honestly thought that he was one of those people that were blessed with the incapability to blush,” Yuuri explained. 

“Oh, I saw that too! Something’s definitely going on, only a fool wouldn’t be able to see that. Though I don’t think that they’re dating quite yet. But at least one of them has feelings for the other. Yuri really isn’t good at hiding it. I don’t know though,” Viktor said as softly as he could. 

“If we know Yuri at all, he’s going to need a shove to get him to so much as consider asking Otabek out,” Yuuri mused.

“True, though I’m not quite sure how Otabek feels about Yuri. It’s impossible to read his facial expressions! But, I do think that they would be a really cute couple,” Viktor replied.

“Very true. I’m going to go talk to Yuri real quick and see what I can get out of him. It’s going to bug me if I don’t ask him, and I’m feeling kinda restless anyways, so I may as well. It’s not like I care whether I miss the movie,” Yuuri said before getting off of the couch and quickly pecking Viktor on the cheek in farewell, scanning the room for Yuri. 

He soon found Yuri, who, instead of properly watching the movie, was eating food and petting Makkachin, “Hey, I thought that you were more of a cat person!” Yuuri told Yuri once he had walked up to him.

“I am. But just because I think that cats are infinitely superior to dogs doesn’t mean that I can’t like dogs as well. Besides, what do you want,” Yuri said harshly. 

“Come with me, I’ve got something to show you,” Yuuri lied. He had nothing to show Yuri, he just needed to get Yuri out of the main group of people so he could figure out what was going on between Yuri and Otabek. 

Yuri looked reluctant, and said, “Show me what?” 

“You’ll just have to see,” Yuuri said, trying to sound mysterious, so as to make Yuri too curious to say no.

Thankfully, it worked, and Yuri got up to follow him muttering, “Fine, this better be good, okay?” 

They were soon in the kitchen, which was closed off from where the tv was, and Yuuri said, “So, you and Otabek?” 

“What?” Yuri shouted, looking shocked and confused.

“Are you and Otabek dating? Do you want to be dating him? Obviously something’s going on, right?” 

“Wrong,” Yuri snapped, glaring behind his hair which, despite now being down to his waist, still managed to get in his face. 

“Oh, um, I’m sorry. I take it that you an Otabek aren’t dating, but I saw you two earlier. What’s going on.” 

“Nothing’s going on, so mind your own damn business!” 

“Well, do you want something to be going on? Do you want to date him?” 

“Nothing will ever go on between us.” 

“That doesn’t answer my question Yuri.”

“Oh well, the question can go unanswered then. Why do you even care? It’s none of your business!” 

“You do realize that you would only answer that way if you did want to date him, right? And I care because you’re my friend.” 

“Ugh! You’re too nice and too good of a person to lie to, okay! So yes, I might have a crush on him, so what! It doesn’t matter! He obviously doesn’t feel the same way about me so oh well! Life goes on. Things don’t always work out as perfectly as they did for you and Viktor, you know.” 

“You never know. It might end a bit awkwardly, but I’m sure that you would still be friends. Otabek doesn’t seem like the type of person who would stop being friends with you over something like that. And it might end well and you two could date each other! I’m sorry, I’m terrible at dating advice, but you need to tell him, okay?” 

“I’m not telling him.” 

“But it could end so well, and you would never know unless you tell him!” 

“I said I’m not telling him!” Yuri shouted, a mix of fear and anger spreading across his face as he turned to leave.

“That’s okay I suppose,” Yuuri said, realizing that pressing the matter would only make the younger boy even more angry. “But just so you know. I don’t know where Viktor and I would have been if he hadn’t gone on a whim and kissed me at the Cup of China. I had let my fears convince me that he didn’t feel the same way about me, even though in hindsight, it should’ve been obvious that he did. I definitely never would’ve told him, so if he hadn’t done that, I don’t know what would’ve happened. Moral of the story, sometimes it’s good to let go of reason and logic and just do something because your heart tells you to.” 

“You’re way too cheesy,” Yuri muttered before he walked back out to watch the movie, but Yuuri could tell from how his expression had softened that what he had said had, at the very least, helped.

Yuuri made his way back to Viktor, who whispered, “How’d it go.” 

“Well it’s confirmed that Yuri likes him,” Yuuri whispered back.

“Yes!” Viktor whispered as loudly as he could risk, sounding triumphant.

“Unfortunately, he’s not going to tell Otabek about how he feels. I tried convincing him that sometimes, it’s a risk worth taking, but he wouldn’t listen to me, and in the end got pretty mad at me, though I guess that that’s to be expected with Yuri,” Yuuri told Viktor. 

“Ugh,” Viktor whispered, and then they both returned to watching the movie. 

  
  


Once the movie finished, there was a moment of silence, except for Phichit’s sobbing, and muttering about how beautiful that just was. After a couple of minutes, however, Yuuko had a simultaneously brilliant and terrifying idea.

“We should play truth or dare!” she yelled. 

“Wait, what about the dance party?” Mila asked.

“We can always do that after truth or dare, right?” Yuuko countered. 

“Yeah, you’re right. Eh, truth or dare sounds like it would be fun anyways. At the very least, it’s sure to be entertaining,” Mila agreed.

“Oh fuck no,” Yuri responded. “We’re way too old for that.” 

“Come on Yuri, it’d be fun!” Mila told him. 

“We are so doing this!” Phichit shouted enthusiastically, “I mean, it could end terribly, but as long as nobody gets murdered, it’ll be fun!”

“No way in hell are we going to do this. I would rather be in Mila’s stupid dance off,” Yuri complained.

“Okay, how about we take a vote?” Yuuri asked, trying to calm things down, and after seeing that everyone was nodding in agreement, he said, “Okay, all for truth or dare?” 

Everybody raised their hands except for Yuri. 

“Guess what, we’re playing. And it is not optional,” Mila told Yuri with a smirk. 

“I hate you all,” Yuri groaned. 

“Okay, Minami, truth or dare?” Yuuko asked. 

“Dare!” Minami yelled even more enthusiastically than how he said most things. 

“Okay, I’ll be right back,” Yuuko said, walking to the kitchen and coming back with a jug of maple syrup. “I dare you to chug all of this.” 

“Wait, that’s not your maple syrup! That’s mine!” Yuuri said indignantly. 

“Come on, it’s for a good cause!” Yuuko argued. 

“Yuuri, just let her have this. This will go on for hours if you let it, just give up now, unless you have a better argument that that. It’s just easier for all of us that way,” Takeshi said to Yuuri with a look on his face that told him that Takeshi had had a painful amount of experience with this. 

“Okay, fine,” Yuuri said. “Here I was hoping that this game would end up being at least relatively normal.”

Minami had a determined glint in his eyes as he took the bottle from Yuuko and started drinking. It was both terrifying and impressive how quickly the liquid disappeared from the bottle, and Yuuri had a terrible feeling that Minami would soon get an extremely intense sugar rush. 

“Okay, done!” Minami said triumphantly a minute later. “Sara, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” she replied. 

“Okay, are you dating anybody?”

“Yeah, Mila,” Sara said, leaning over to Mila who was sitting next to her and kissing her. 

Mickey, apparently, had never been let in on this information, and his jaw had completely dropped. “Wh-what?” He sputtered. “You’re, you’re dating??? How did you not tell me about this before?” 

“See, this is why I didn’t tell you before! Now you’re going to go on one of your annoying rants about how you’ll always protect me and how you don’t want me with other people and crap!” Sara said. 

“No, no, no. I’m fine with you dating Mila! And I only wanted to protect you from unwanted advances from others! And since you’re so nice, I was afraid that you would go into a relationship that you didn’t want to be in because you wouldn’t want to reject them! But I know that you want to be with Mila, seeing that you’ve had such a massive crush on her since you were in juniors,” Mickey explained only to get hit in the face with a pillow by his twin, who’s face had turned a violent shade of red.

“Well I’m glad that you’re not angry, but also don’t embarrass me like that!” Sara cried.

“It’s not embarrassing, it’s cute,” Mila told her girlfriend, hugging her. 

“Thanks, now Mickey, truth or dare,” Sara said with a malicious smile.

“Oh shit. I’m screwed no matter which I pick, right,” Mickey groaned. 

“Yup,” Sara said with a grin.

“Okay, I pick dare,” he said, sounding resigned. 

“I dare you to call Emil and confess,” Sara said. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Mickey attempted to deny. 

“We both know about your crush, so confess. Mkay?” Sara explained with an innocent smile painted across her face. 

“Well, I’m not going to do that with all of you watching me!” Mickey exclaimed.

“And I’m not going to let you pretend to call him without actually doing it. We’ll both go into the kitchen so not everybody can hear, but I still have confirmation that you actually did it, okay?” Sara suggested. 

“Fine. You’re the worst sister in the world, you know that right?” Mickey complained. 

“Thank you, I do try!” Sara said before dragging Mickey to the kitchen. 

They returned to the living room a few minutes later, and Mickey had the widest smile plastered to his face, “The feelings are mutual,” he announced. 

“This is way more intense than I expected,” Phichit said. 

“Well what did you expect,” Yuri sighed, exasperated, for he knew that this was what would end up happening.

“Okay, fair enough,” Phichit conceded. 

“Okay, Chris, truth or dare?” Mickey asked.

“Dare,” Chris replied. 

“I dare you to… um, I dare you to imitate a chicken for the next five minutes.” Mickey told Chris. 

“Wait, I’m sorry, you want me to do what?” Chris asked.

“Sorry, I’m absolutely terrible at coming up with ideas for what people should do, and this was the first thing that came into my head, so just don’t question it,” Mickey explained, and Chris sighed and started imitating a chicken half heartedly. 

“Mila, truth or dare,” Chris asked one he had stopped.

“Hmm, I pick truth,” she replied.

“Why didn’t you agree to go out with me when I asked you out?” Chris questioned. 

Sara, looking shocked and offended, exclaimed, “Wait, Chris asked you out???”

“Oh, yeah, it was a couple of years ago, well before we started dating, don’t worry. And to answer your question, I didn’t want to go out with you because I’m gay as fuck, if that wasn’t obvious already. Why do you care anyways, you're with that mystery man that you won't tell me the name of anyways, right?” Mila explained in an annoyed tone. “JJ, truth or dare?” 

“Dare! Nothing scares the mighty JJ!” JJ shouted. 

“I dare you to tell Yuri that cats are scum and should all be exterminated,” Mila said with slightly evil look in her eyes. 

“Okay, something might scare the might JJ,” JJ muttered before turning to Yuri saying, “Cats are scum and should all be exterminated.” 

“What did you just fucking say,” Yuri said in a threateningly low voice, “I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention to the game before now, but now I am. Do you care to repeat yourself?”

“Um, no! I didn’t say anything!” JJ stammered. 

“I’ll be right back. Viktor, Yuuri, where do you two keep your knife shoes?” Yuri snarled, standing up, about to search the house high and low for the ‘knife shoes’. 

“They’re called ice skates, Yuri. And I’m not telling you. I don’t want blood getting on my ice skates!” Viktor said.

Thankfully, JJ repented by saying, “I’m sorry! Cats are the most amazing thing in the world!” 

“You’re damn right they are!” Yuri huffed indignantly before sitting back down.

“Takeshi, truth or dare?” JJ asked. 

“Truth,” Takeshi picked. 

“Who’s your one true love,” JJ questioned.

“My wife, who else???” Takeshi said, stating the obvious. 

“Oh, well I didn’t know that you two were married,” JJ explained. 

“Well, we are, and we have triplets!” Takeshi said, shaking his head in disbelief. “Guang-Hong, truth or dare?” 

“Ummm, truth,” Guang-Hong replied.

“Okay, are you and Leo dating or is everybody in the entire world just reading the situation wrong,” Takeshi asked. 

“We’re, we’re not dating…” Guang-Hong said quietly, fidgeting nervously and avoiding eye contact with everybody else.

“Wait, seriously? You two aren’t dating? How?!? I thought that you’ve always been dating???” Phichit exclaimed, “Wait, do you want to be dating him?” 

“Yeah,” Guang-Hong admitted. 

“Okay, you need to ask him out already!” Phichit said. “Honestly, my life is a lie. I thought that you two were dating all the way back in 2016, the first time I went to the grand prix final! Well, you two definitely  _ should _ be dating.”

“Maybe…” Guang-Hong said, looking extremely embarrassed.

“Are all of these truth or dares going to end up being about people’s love lives,” Yuri complained.

“Yup!” Phichit replied, beaming. 

“Phichit, truth or dare,” Guang-Hong then asked.

“Dare!” Phichit yelled. 

“Hm, I dare you to say, ‘The King and the Skater is the worst movie in the world,’” Guang-Hong said, smirking. 

“What, no! I can’t do that!” Phichit moaned. 

“I’m sorry, but you have to, rules are rules,” Yuuri told him. Yuuri was not going to let Phichit get away without saying it. He had been forced into watching that movie way too many times to miss an opportunity like this. 

“The King and the Skater is the worst movie in the world,” Phichit whispered, and then ran to where the disk had been lying and hugged it dramatically, saying, “I don’t mean it, I really don’t! They forced me to say it, it was them, not me! You’re my life, I’ll love you forever and ever, I promise!”

As soon as Yuuri caught Phichit’s eyes, he rolled his own in the most dramatic fashion, causing Phichit to glare at him with a murderous expression. “Yuuri, truth or dare!” 

“Um, truth?” Yuuri said. “Oh shoot, I shouldn’t have said that, right? You know me way too well…”

“Yup, you shouldn’t have chosen that, but you did! So, how many posters did you have of Viktor at your house in Hasetsu. I know how many you had in college, seeing as that was my dorm room as well, but how many were at your house?” Phichit asked, trying to look innocent. 

“I will murder you Phichit,” Yuuri muttered. 

Phichit just grinned and responded with, “Oh, just answer the question. How many were there?”

“I had 36, though not all of them were on the walls at once,” Yuuri said quietly, refusing to meet Viktor and Phichit’s eyes.

“You’re such a fanboy,” Phichit tutted, shaking his head.

Viktor, however, took the opportunity to tackle Yuuri in a hug, “No, he’s my fanboy.” 

“You’re such a sap,” Yuuri complained whilst blushing, trying to shake Viktor off of him so that he could breathe. 

“I know,” Viktor said, though resigning and releasing Yuuri. 

“Viktor, truth or dare?” Yuuri asked. 

“Truth,” Viktor said. 

Yuuri then responded with, “How soon after seeing the Stammi Vicino video did you come to Japan?” 

“Well, I watched the video 10 more times after first seeing it, then looked up flights to Japan, and got on the very next one,” Viktor responded without hesitation. 

Yuuri sighed, “And they say that I’m the fanboy in this relationship…” 

“Let’s just admit it, we’re both massive fanboys,” Viktor conceded, “Anyways, Otabek, truth or dare?” 

“Oh no,” Yuuri muttered when he saw the look in Viktor’s eyes. He looked like he had something ‘mischievous’ planned, and Yuuri didn’t know whether he wanted to find out what that was or not. 

“Truth,” Otabek responded. 

Viktors smile grew a little bit wider, making it obvious that this had been the answer he had been hoping for , “Okay. Do you have romantic feelings for Yuri?” As soon as he said it, Yuri shot him a deadly look, trying to mask the fact that his heart was threatening to beat out of his chest.

Otabek’s eyes flashed in surprise and uncertainty when he heard the question, he answered without hesitation, “Yes, I do, actually.” Otabek glanced at Yuri nervously. Yuri was refusing to make eye contact with Otabek, fidgeting with the ponytail binders on his wrists instead. He had a faint blush painted over his cheeks, though, and Otabek decided then and there that Yuri blushing was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Viktor and Yuuri on the other hand just looked at each other and grinned, then looked back at Otabek and Yuri expectantly. 

“Yuri, truth or dare,” Otabek asked calmly and gently.

For a moment, Yuri froze, too surprised to respond, however, he hesitantly responded with “Dare,” after a moment. 

“Kiss me?” Otabek asked, making it clear that this wasn’t a dare, it was a request. It was a question, and Yuri could say no if that’s what he wanted to do. 

“Of course, you idiot,” Yuri said and leaned over and kissed Otabek gently. 

“Why am I an idiot?” Otabek asked once they had pulled away. 

“For saying that like there was even a remote chance that I wouldn’t want to kiss you!” Yuri exclaimed exasperatedly. 

“Oh, I didn’t think you liked me that way,” Otabek explained. 

“And I thought that you didn’t like me that way, so I guess we’re both idiots,” Yuri said, and then, after pausing for a moment continued with, “Would you like to go on a date with me sometime?” 

“Of course,” Otabek responded, smiling so genuinely that Yuri could swear that his heart had stopped functioning properly. That smile was just too god damn gorgeous.

“Yuko, you’re the only one who still hasn’t had to do anything, right?” Yuri said, once he regained his composure. 

“Yeah,” she replied. 

Yuri asked, “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” she said immediately.

“I dare you to let me stop playing this terrible game!” Yuri said. 

“Seriously, you’re still complaining about this game even though it got you and Otabek to finally realize that you like each other?” Viktor asked incredulously. 

“Yup,” Yuri stated. 

“Okay, fine you don’t have to play anymore,” Yuko sighed.   

The night continued on with little incident. They didn’t end up having a dance off, since everyone was too tired from playing truth or dare, and due to this tiredness, Yuuri decided that it would be dangerous for anybody to try driving anywhere, and they ended up playing truth or dare and chatting amongst themselves until they all drifted off, one by one.

  
  


The next day after everybody had left, Viktor said, “Well, that was a success.”

“You call it a success, I call it a mess,” Yuuri sad in response. 

“But it was fun!!! And nobody died, which is honestly surprising at this point. By the end of that game of truth or dare, I was certain that Yuri was going to murder somebody, and that somebody would probably have ended up either being you or being me.” 

“I suppose, though nobody being murdered is not the sole factor in an event being a success. And I’m really happy that Yuri and Otabek are together now. They probably would’ve figured out that they both like each other at some point or another, but it would’ve taken a painfully long time. I think that they’ll be good for eachother, don’t you?” 

“Yeah, they’ll be very good for eachother! Anyways, we should do this again!”

“What?”

“We could rotate between everybody’s houses so that it’s fair and could make this an annual or a biannual tradition! Everybody seemed to have a lot of fun, so I’m sure that they’d agree to it! And then we’d still all keep in touch even though everybody will join us in retirement soon enough. It’d be soooo much fun Yuuri!”

“It probably would be fun,” Yuuri conceded, admitting defeat. This would probably end up being a huge mess, but at least it would be a fun and beautiful mess.


End file.
